Description: (Applicant's Description) The Glass Wash Core Facility (GWC) provides Moffitt-based researchers with centralized glass and plastic ware cleaning and autoclave services. Quality service is critical to researchers at Moffitt Cancer Center. This service was implemented in October 1995 when the Research Center opened and now serves all researchers located both at the MCC Hospital as well as the Research Center. The Glass Wash Core is centrally located on the 4th floor of the Research Center, with a satellite facility located on the 3rd floor of the hospital. In addition there are small autoclaves located on the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th floor of the MRC-Annex which accommodate investigators who need to autoclave small loads of instruments and glassware. The 1999 usage data documents 2,266 loads of glassware. The increase is due in part to the addition of research space and the aggressive recruitment of laboratory based researchers. During 1999 the facility expanded its service base to include those laboratory-based researchers located in the main hospital facility. An additional full time glass wash technician was added in 1999. The funds requested from the CCSG will support a portion of two FTEs (75 percent). The total operating cost of this facility is $68,259. We are requesting $36,606 from the CCSG allocation, an amount that represents approximately 53 percent of the total operating budget.